Timothy Drake (Earth-77)
Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Redbird represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning and then intense physical training and weight lifting. He has mastered full body control. Tim Drake, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Redbird has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength': Redbird regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Tim's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Red Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 1 hour and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 60 seconds. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Aviation': Tim Drake is able to fly a variety of small jets, including the one The Titans use to get to missions. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Tim Drake is trained in hand-to-hand combat by Batman himself. After years of training and experience, Tim has been able to fight off the likes of super villains as well as his own teammates sometimes. He strikes harder than the rest of the Robins. *'Martial Arts': Tim Drake has trained under Batman for years before training with The Titans further. He can even keep up a conversation while taking down multiple well armed enemies. He's fought trained ninjas and assassins as well as mercenaries. His teachers also include Henri Ducard and Lady Shiva *'Stick Fighting' *'Gadgetry': One of Redbird's main traits is his aptitude with gadgets, he's created them all himself and practices every single day. *'Weaponry': Due to his training with Batman, Tim is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs such as swords *'Escapology' *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Stealth': Due to his training with Batman, Tim is a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Investigation': Tim Drake is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical of all the Robins. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Bruce Wayne suggested that with time, Tim could conceivably surpass him as the World's Greatest Detective. *'Tactical Analysis' Trivia *Conner is in love and in a relationship with Wonder Girl.